Oh No I'm Fake Drowning
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Kid Flash is throwing a beach party. While getting ready for the party, he stumbles upon a boy named Dick. Thus starts Kid Flash's confusing summer. KF/Rob


(Kid Flash'S POV)

Let's do a little math. What do you get when you subtract school and add sunny days which makes girls wear short, revealing clothes to the equation? You of course get summer. See, if we did enjoyable mathematical work like this in school, I wouldn't be so happy that it's over for summer vacation. Enough talk about school (aka prison), more

talk about summer.

Ah, summer. I have no complaints about it. Well, no, that's not true. I hate the bugs (damn mosquitoes) and sunburn is a complete pain in my ass, but ignoring those things, I love summer. I've been waiting forever for school to be out, and what better way to celebrate than having a beach party? This time I can actually go to the beach. Take that school! You aren't going to stop me from having sand going into my swim shorts or from getting salt water in my mouth! …That doesn't sound as appealing as I thought it would.

Anyways, as the host of the beach party, I need to get everything ready and looking 'Oh my god' worthy. The party is one day away and I don't have anything set up. Let it be known that today (Thrusday), I am going to start getting stuff to have an amazing, mind blowing, and so sick party that even Batman will be impressed. I'm awesome, so this party should be awesome as well. What's a party without me?

I went to leave so I could start getting things ready for the party only to be stopped by a certain raven haired thirteen year old. Naturally, I smiled at him as he gave me a look I was foreign to. Something was up, but I knew Robin well enough to know he wasn't going to tell me. Time to play one of my favorite games (besides Monopoly)! The game is called Try and Find Out What's Wrong With Robin. The only rule to the game is not to let Robin know you are trying to figure him out. Robin likes to keep his guard up, along with a wall that he keeps his true emotions behind.

"Where are you going, KF?" Robin asks coolly as though he didn't think I knew something was up.

"Oh, you know. Out to spend money," I tried to end the conversation, but this was Robin I was I'm dealing with. Being the Boy Wonder and having the dark knight as his daddy made him great at countering.

"What are you wasting your money on this time? If you are going to buy Playboy again, don't leave it out on the kitchen table like last time. I don't feel like Aqualad lecturing us all again because of you," Robin ranted.

"That was one time!" I fought back, fake bitterness in my words. Robin laughed his ever so devious laugh as he dropped the topic.

"You didn't answer my question," Robin pointed out.

"I'm having a beach party. I gotta go out and buy party stuff so my party can be bangin'," I told as Robin's bright expression changed into something I have seen before, but I've never seen it being used on me.

He had on his 'I'm going to do something to you and you won't know what it is or when it will happen' face on. Should I be scared? Most likely. Am I scared? Very (no sarcasm). Nobody could 100% say they knew what was going on in Robin's head, not even Papa Bat. There is reason for me to worry over this, especially because this is the first time he gave me that look.

"Um, dude?" I let out. Robin's look vanished into thin air, as though he wasn't just freaking me out.

"Sorry, I got distracted. I'll leave you alone now so you can go buy your stuff," Robin spoke as he walked away, leaving me bewildered.I hassled to the door as I left, feeling as though I needed to be extra cautious. You know you are doomed when Robin is planning

something and you are a part of it.

Let's hope being his best friend means he won't kill me.

xXXXXx

(Robin's POV)

I want to say that Kid Flash isn't clueless, but when it comes to this, he is. This being me liking him to the point where I would die for him. Not trying to sound cliché, but it's true. I've liked KF for the past…I don't even remember. It's been that long, and all I can say is it seems like forever. I've longed to just hug him for so long, I'm sure it would disturb KF if I told him. It's been that long, but my feelings have yet to change.

I'm thirteen and I hate it when people say I'm only thirteen. I am the most experienced with crime on the team. Shouldn't that count for something? Apparently not because everybody looks at me as though I need to hold their hand when I cross the street. Do I look three? If not that, than do I look like an old lady? I'm not feeling the aster when it comes to people judge me because of my age.

Nobody can describe what love is entirely, but people can now say when

somebody is too young to feel it dating wise? Love comes in all shapes

and forms and I'll debate and win with anybody who disagrees. Not only do people put my age as a problem, but also being a hero as well. Apparently heroes aren't suppose to have lives besides saving kittens from trees and kicking butt.

Lately I've been becoming bothered by this, but I can ignore all the things people will say as long as Kid Flash doesn't believe any of it. I just want a chance, but I don't know how to actually get one without being blunt. I can just see where that would get me. Kid Flash would run away as fast as possible (which would be very easy for him), and

have a panic attack that would lead him to a hospital where I wouldn't be able to visit him because by than he'd hate me. If that didn't happen, I'm sure something worse would. If I was going to make this work, I need to have a plan.

I pace back and forth in my darkened room, searching my thoughts for any kind of idea. As the clock ticks, my mind fills with ideas. After I rethink everything over, I take each idea and add a little part of them to my overall plan. I know what I'm going to do. Now I just need to play it all Flash knows me, but he knows nothing about Dick Grayson. If I bump into KF as Dick Grayson and work my skills...well, let's just say I can do many things I couldn't do as Robin. Telling KF I'm both people will never happen. I'm only going to get close to him for a while.

All I need is a little time with him like how I've always wanted to be. Sure, I'm his best friend, but I want to be much more than that. I can't risk it as Robin, but with being Dick Grayson, I have nothing to lose. Even

if he rejects me, it's not as though I'd have to see him again as Dick.

All I truly know is I want KF, even if it's just for a little. If it's

only for a few days I'm with him romantically, that's alright with me.

I'll savor the moment.

xXXXXXx

(Kid Flash's POV)

Party City is by far one of the best stores ever. It's much better than Walmart (If somebody makes a Wally World joke, I will find you) or any other store by far. It's the only place were you can buy a fake mustache and a plastic sword in the same spot. I grab a cart and throw unneeded things into it. I collect a few tiki torches and this cool blow up palm tree. If I'm going to have a beach party, might as well make it look tropical.

I continued walking (well, I'm not sure if it could be considered walking by how fast I was moving), not paying attention to anything but what to buy. I was so dedicated to finding party decorations that I ended up bumping into somebody. I stumbled, thankfully not falling to the germ infested ground. I went to look up at who I crashed into so I could apologize. My eyes met ocean blue eyes. Holy crap, those have to be contacts. Would it be rude of me to ask? Probably, so I'll just go with apologizing instead.

"Sorry, man, I didn't see you. I must have been distracted," I gave my excuse. Yeah, more like distracted by his eyes. I'd continue to look at them, but I rather not freak out a random kid.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't really paying attention, either," The stranger spoke.

"Well, still, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What's your name?" I asked, making small talk.

"Dick. Your's?" He asked and I swear it took everything in me not to laugh hysterically at his name. Maybe it's because I'm immature or slightly perverted. I know I should be more sympathetic consider how lame my name was, but come on! Oh well, we can suffer having bad names together.

"Wally, Wally West," I spoke, my urge to laugh dying away.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," Dick spoke. Wow, this conversation was boring, yet I didn't want it to end so I asked, "You having a party or something?"

"Shockingly, no. I just like to go to party stories, look around, and than leave buying nothing. It urks the workers. It's fun."There was something about this kid…he reminded me so much of Robin.

Maybe it's the dark hair or the way he talks. Either way, if Dick was anything like Robin, I want to get to know him more. It may sound like I have an obsession with Robin, but it's more on the lines of he makes me happy. I like being happy, so I talk to Robin a lot. It makes sense to me.

"Well, I'm throwing a party. It's going to be great. It'll have food, girls, music, but most importantly food."

"Food is an important part of life," Dick I'm pretty sure was teasing me.

Regardless, I answered with,"Exactly! Finally, somebody understands!"

Dick gave me a smile that made me shiver. It must be cold in here…

"I better get going, I'm sure the workers here are waiting for me to

leave already," Dick said as I felt myself talking without thinking.

"You should come to my party," I nearly shouted. Why was I inviting some random kid to my party? I don't even know him! Sure, he reminds me of Robin, but he isn't Robin. Nobody could be Robin but Robin and he's doing a good job at being Robin, anyways. There is no need to find another Robin when I already have one.

…I'm making it sound like Robin is my pet. I think I need to start thinking...

"Thanks, but I can't. My dad wouldn't let me go even if I begged him for hours," Dick told me as I felt my heart sink. Why was that happening? The only time I felt that is when Artemis broke up with me…

"Strict dad?" I asked, not wanting to think any longer about whatever was going on in my head.

"You could say that," Dick said in a way that made me curious.

"How about we just go somewhere now? If you aren't busy or whatever," I tried to convince. I have no clue why, but I want to get to know this kid. We could turn into…friends. I guess that's the word for it.

"I don't see why not," Dick gave me a mesmerizing look. My hands were getting sweaty and my mouth was getting dry. What was up with all these bizarre behaviors happening to me? It's as though Dick's some hot chick by the way I'm at it that didn't scare me as much as it should have "Let's go somewhere now, than. The night is young!" I enthusiastically worded.

"You do know it's only two in the afternoon, right?" Dick corrected.

"…As I was saying, what would you like to do?" I ignored.

"Can we just walk around? Everything else around here is pretty boring… Nothing like where I live," Dick answered with.

"If you don't live around here, where do you live? Not trying to find out where you live to put a bomb in your mailbox, I'm just wondering," I questioned.

"Gotham," Dick said shortly as he went through the exit door to Party City and kept walking. I quickly followed after (with no effort), feeling myself going back to fixating on Robin.

"I know a friend who lives there…" I said with a far off look.

xXXXXx

(Robin's POV)

"I know a friend who lives there…" Kid Flash informed me. This is a perfect time to persuade him.

"Really? What's his name?" I played dumb.

"Uh…Rob," Kid Flash attempted to hide that he was talking about me. Oh, KF, How you amuse me.

"I don't think I know him. What does he look like?" I dug in for information, loving the way Kid Flash hesitated to answer.

"He's short…dark hair…always laughing…" Kid Flash spoke in a soft voice which struck me as odd. He sounded like he was talking about Artemis way back when they dated. I wanted to be flattered, but I'm not going to assume.

"He sounds cool," I said, still trying my best to read Kid Flash.

"Cool doesn't really describe him. He's more like the free toy you get in a kid's meal. He's my bestfriend," Kid Flash beamed. Well, now I can officially feel flattered.

"That's an interesting comparison," I spoke as I stopped in place. Kid Flash tilted his head, not understanding why I stopped. He would get why however in 3…2…1…

I pressed my lips to his, seeing his eyes widen only for a short time because my eyes slowly closed. He, to my surprise, didn't shove me into the pavement. After realization slapped him across the face however, I felt myself being pushed away gently.

"W..What the…Why?" Kid Flash stuttered as he gave me a long look, his face scrunching up. Before I could tell him anything, he was gone. He ran off and I didn't follow after him. I knew he would run away, but at least he ran away from Dick, not Robin. I got to kiss him,even if it was one sided.

It still hurts the same, but at least I can still remain his friend.I walk alone now, only my shadow as company. I'll put on a plastic smile for tomorrow. The same fake smile I am use to wearing so often.

xXXXXXx

(Kid Flash's POV)

I caught my breath, finally stopping. I didn't run because a guy just kissed me. Well, okay, so I did run away from a guy because he kissed me, but not because he was a guy. I don't care if I'm gay, purple, or can grow ten arms like Miss M. I like girls, oh god I like girls, but guys aren't that bad, either. I'll be whatever I want to be, but I don't like Dick. Sure, he was good looking and he made me feel all sorts of weird, but I don't know him well enough. Not like a know Robin…if I should be kissing any guy, it should be Robin.

The entire time I was thinking about Robin when I was near Dick. If that wasn't a sign, I don't know what else is. I feel bad for running off like that, but I only had a fifteen minute conversation with him and he kissed me? What's up with that! The kiss was nice, but it didn't feel right. I wasn't with the right person.I sometimes thought about being with Robin…before and after I dated Artemis. I never really thought about acting on it, though. I don't know what I should do now. I could tell Robin that I may like him, or

go back to Dick and pretend he's Robin. I could always just forget all this happened and go to sleep.

…Not the most responsible choice, but I'm going with option three. By tomorrow, everything will be better at the beach will turn out has to. Parties aren't meant to have PMSing hosts.

xXXXXXx

(Robin's POV)

"Yes! I love the beach. I told you guys before we should come here every day and I meant it!" Megan cheered to the members of our team. We all listened to her, but didn't respond. We could barely hear her from how loud the music was blasting.

There was a lot of people at the party. Does Kid Flash even know half these people? I decided not to dwell on it, but instead to go get some chips. People do after all say food helps a broken heart. My heart wasn't broken, but it might as well have been after last had apparently followed me to the food table, his eyes narrowing.

"Why aren't you with Kid Flash?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, keeping cool.

"Well, you are always with him. What makes today any different?"

Superboy interrogated..

"He's busy keeping people entertained. I'll find him later," I lied.

"Sure you will. That's like me saying I'll go back out with him even though it was like dating an annoying little brother," Artemis popped into the conversation, also apparently having a need to snack on some chips.

"I'll do whatever I want," I defended myself.

"Please don't get mad, Robin. We are just trying to help," Megan pleaded.

Seriously, was this an intervention? The entire team was now also by the chips. Everybody but Kid Flash who was socializing.

"Megan is right. We don't intend to intrude on your life, we just want to make sure you are happy because you are more than just a teammate to us. You are also our friend," Aqualad pointed out.

I couldn't argue with that. I sighed, giving up. Clearly it was obvious to them that I had a thing for Kid Flash. Not sure if I liked that they knew or not, but they knew. There was nothing else I could do but listen to what they had to say.

"How do you plan on helping?" I asked, wondering what they had in mind.

They all exchanged looks, scheming looks on their faces.

"Do you know how to swim?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I answered.

"Well, for tonight, you don't," Artemis said.

xXXXXXXx

(Kid Flash's POV)

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but was anything less expected for a party run by me? People were dancing in the sand everywhere you looked. They were chatting, laughing (most likely at Chuck Norris jokes), and enjoy themselves.

I still held yesterday's events in my head. To tell the truth, I've sort of been avoiding Robin since than. I knew I had to face my fears and find him, so I went on an ever so adventurous hunt to find Robin. After ten minutes of looking, I didn't accomplish to find Robin, but I did however find the rest of the team.

"You guys see Robin?" I asked, knowing they would know.

"Robin said he felt over crowded, so he went to an isolated area of the beach," Megan spoke, pointing in the direction he was.

"Thanks," I said, not caring to add babe or beautiful to the end. I was much more interested in stopping all the commotion going on with me lately. The only way to stop it was to find Robin, so I started walking…and walking…jeez, I never knew how much I hated sand until now.

Before I could keep bitching about the sand, I heard a scream for help. I put my hero face on, now running towards the voice.I got to the water, jumping into it and swimming my way to the person who's voice sounded as though water had filled their mouth. By the time I got to them, they were sinking under. I grabbed onto them and swam both of us back to shore. What I didn't seem to notice was one major person I was saving wasn't some everyday unfamiliar person, it was Robin.

Well, shit. This made me panic. Okay, come on. What do you do when

somebody is passed out from drowning?I have to put him on his side, right? Why didn't I pay more attention during health class? There is no way I'm losing Robin over something like this! I didn't even know he couldn't swim.I went to turn him on his back, but I felt a wet hand reaching for me.

I looked down at Robin, noticing his eyes were closed . Wait, Where did his glasses go? Did they get swept away with the waves? Yeah, that makes sense.

He coughed lightly before I felt myself being pushed down on top of him (his eyes still closed), wondering if Robin had lost his mind along with his glasses. Before I knew it, both his arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't complain. I was just happy he was in case, I called out , "Robin?" to make sure he was still living and that this all wasn't just my imagination.

I didn't get a verbal answer, but instead a kiss. A kiss that felt all too familiar. I opened my eyes, meeting an even more recognizable sky blue eyes.

Wait...

No way. No freakin' way.

"You're Dick?" I jumped up, causing for Robin…or Dick…(or Joe for all I knew)to frown.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I-" Robin started, but I cut him off by pretty much squishing him in an embrace.

"Dude, you don't know how happy that makes me!" I yelled out, Robin

seemed relived, glad, but confused.

"So you don't want to attempt to kill me? Is it because Batman would-"

I shut Robin up by kissing him. I for once got to kiss him instead of the other way around. When the kiss was over, I smacked Robin in the arm.

"What was that for?" Robin yelped, even though I highly doubted it even

hurt him.

"You didn't have to do what you did to get my attention. Trust me when I say you being Robin is more than enough for me to like you. Cause, you know, I do like you," I smooth talked.

"Well, while we are on the topic of lying…I sort of fake drowned," Robin told.

If I wasn't in such a loving mood towards the younger boy right now, I would throw sand in his face. Yet, I think the fact Robin didn't rush to find his glasses to hide himself from me as he did for all these made me less tense.

Robin so owed me. Now that our feelings were out in the open, him owing me would be a lot more enjoyable. …Not like that. Just seeing his entire face and being near him like this was enough to make my summer ten times better than before.

xXXXXXx

(Robin's POV)

"It was the team's idea," I continued to dig myself out of the hole I was in. Maybe I shouldn't have told him the drowning part considering he looked frantic when he was'saving' me.

"Robin," Kid Flash started.

"Please don't hate me now," I begged.

"Maybe the team was right," Kid Flash started.

"Really?" I inquired, completely not believing that their plan actually worked. It still felt like I was in a whelming dream.

"You at least tried to act on your feelings. I on the other hand kept my feelings to myself. I suppose a life or death situation made me fully know I couldn't live without you," Kid Flash genuinely told me.

"That sounds about right," I wanted to keep the positive feel going.

"Next time Robin, don't jump around in water asking for help just to get a kiss. All you need to do is ask," Kid Flash said, pulling me into his lap.

"That's not as fun," I joked.

We both looked ahead of us at the ocean, the sun falling.

I think I ruined Kid Flash's party for him considering he missed most of it by now. On the other hand though, I think I just made his Summer. He made mine.


End file.
